


distraction

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, kobold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: "Keep working," Sassraa says in draconic, and Cel lets out a confused shout as she parts their lab coat and slides in between their legs.
Relationships: Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom/Sassraa
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> day 28 - overstimulation
> 
> i am going to say this as a disclaimer: i had this planned and partially written before 174 released. 
> 
> thanks to el for the help with this <3

Cel is tinkering with a motor small enough to fit in the palm of their hand when they hear the distinct pitter-patter of kobold feet on the floor of the engine room. They look over their shoulder to find Sassraa marching toward them. 

"Keep working," Sassraa says in draconic, and Cel lets out a confused shout as she parts their lab coat and slides in between their legs. One of her claws slices cleanly through the crotch of Cel's trousers and pants, exposing them with ease. Cel feels Sassraa’s snout against their thighs, her breath warm against their skin. 

"Sassraa?" they ask as Sassraa's small, forked tongue laps gently at their clit. Cel’s hand clenches instinctively, gripping the motor with more force than they had anticipated. The metal cuts into their hand a bit and they gasp, placing the machinery gently on the table with a _thunk_. The second the motor is placed on the table, Sassraa’s tongue disappears. Cel whines, hips jolting downward, seeking out the warmth and sensation of Sassraa’s mouth. 

“I said. Keep. Working,” Sassraa growls from between their legs, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of their lab coat. 

"O-okay little buddy... Just uh, okay- yeah, okay," Cel says, quickly picking the motor back up and turning it over in their hands. “I picked it up! I’m just going to, um, continue to… fix it? Yeah. Gonna fix the- _oh_ -” they cut themself off with a moan as Sassraa assumes her position from earlier and her tongue flicks back across their cunt as a reward. 

Cel focuses as best they can on the motor, fixing screws and making sure everything is working as it should, but their hands are shaking and the gasps that keep forcing their way out of Cel’s mouth make working with such small machinery almost impossible. They’re seconds from giving up when Sassraa’s tongue dips completely inside of them and her knuckle reaches up, rubbing gently over their clit. They have to grip the table to stop themself from falling over as their knees give out with the force of their orgasm. 

After a few moments their breath starts to even out and their legs stop shaking, but Sassraa doesn’t stop. Cel starts to twitch from the overstimulation, hips jerking to try and get away from the sensation as much as they are trying to buck into it. 

“Lit-little buddy?” Cel asks, a high pitched whine following close behind. Sassraa’s tongue slides out of their cunt and her head pops out from under Cel’s coat. 

“Not done with you,” she says, matter of fact, before disappearing back underneath their lab coat and diving back in. Her tongue circles around Cel’s clit again and Cel keens, hands gripping the table like their life depends on it. They’ve abandoned the motor on the table, too shaky and keyed up to even _attempt_ to work on it, and they really hope Sassraa doesn’t notice. 

It doesn’t take long for the pain of overstimulation to fade into pleasure again, Sassraa’s skilled tongue ( _where did she learn to do that_ ) working them over with practiced ease. Her tongue is small, but it’s dextrous, flicking everywhere and slipping inside of them without struggle. Sassraa’s knuckle runs up their inner thigh, a sneak peek of what’s to come, and Cel lets out a huff of breath. 

“Please,” they ask, voice light and breathy. Their hips push down against Sassraa’s snout as she drags her knuckle firmly against their clit. Cel hears her throaty laugh just as strongly as they feel the vibrations of it on their cunt, and that combined with the steady, solid pressure on their clit sends them over the edge again. 

Sassraa eases herself back from Cel as they come down but she doesn’t come out from under the coat. She waits until Cel has finished shaking before leaning back in and gently licking them clean. They jerk slightly at the first contact, and Sassraa wraps a hand around their calf, a claw running up and down it as she works. After deciding they’re sufficiently cleaned up, Sassra pops out from under Cel’s lab coat and gives what Cel thinks to be a smile. 

“Thanks,” she says, before holding out an empty hand. “Anything I can do?”

Cel stares at her for a moment, blinking, before suddenly remembering where they are. They pick up the small motor they were attempting to fix and place it gently in Sassraa’s palm. “Fix this for me? I was trying to do it earlier but it’s just too small for me. Not to mention the _distraction_ I faced for a while, there. My hands were shaking too much to do any good.”

Sassraa checks the machinery over, turning it around with her claws, before nodding and walking over to the other side of the room. Cel watches her as she fiddles with the intricate bits of metal and can’t help the smile that blooms across their face. 

They’ll have to get her back later. 


End file.
